The Wolf Pack
by superdevil22
Summary: What if there was 5 Hogwarts Houses instead of 4? Who will be in it and what will they stand for? Is up for adoption
1. Inro

**Summary:**

**What if there was 5 Hogwarts houses instead of 4? Who is in it and what do they stand for?**

(A/N: In this story James and Lily Potter are not dead. Dumbledore killed Voldemort.)

**Hogwarts Houses:**

**Gryphindor: Brave, Pride and Courage: Lions; Gold and Scarlet Red**

_**Slytherin: **_**Cunning, Ambitious and Intelligent: Serpent; Silver and Green**

_**Ravenclaw: **_**Intelligent and studious: Eagle; Bronze and Blue**

**Hufflepuff: Hard-working, Honest and Loyal: Badger; Yellow and Black**

_**Mac Tire: **_**Loyal, Intelligent, Cunning, and Brave: Wolf; Silver, Gold and Black**

**Mac Tire (A/N: This for more background on the house)**

_**Mac Tire **_**is Irish for Wolf**

**In this house you study to become an animagus, in the house you become wolves but how you look is all up to the student. Mac Tire is very hard to get into because you have to have certain traits and determination. The teacher for the house is the headmaster. The common room is chamber of secrets. All the students in the house are able to speak parseltongue. The Mac Tire House returned just last school year after 300 years**

**Characters and Houses: **

_**A/N: Some character's houses will put in this list. But it will make the characters persona more clear.**_

_**Mac Tire**_

**Second Years Maya Gerber**

**Straight Black hair with blonde streak Green eyes**

**Tyler Anderson**

**Messy Brown Hair Light Blue Eyes**

**Aniyah Jones**

**Wavy Bleach Blonde Hair Dark Purple Eyes**

**Dominic Piers-Black**

**Shaggy Black Hair Green Eyes**

**Fred Weasley**

**Red Hair Green Eyes**

**George Weasley**

**Red hair Brown Eyes**

**First Year List:**** (A/N: Tell me who you want in each house)**

**Blaise Zabini**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Pansy Parkison**

**Ron Weasley**

**Ginny Weasley (she is Ron's twin in this story)**

**Harry Potter **

**Luna Lovegood**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Hannah Abbott**

**Charlotte McCarthy**

**Dana Black**

**Tiffany Lupin**

**Teddy Lupin**

**Rose Romanov**

**Seanus Finnigan**

**Dean Thomas**

**Madea Anderson**


	2. AN

This is just an author's note but still please read.

**If anyone has any ideas for the story please tell me because I like to work with other peoples ideas and combine them to make a breath taking story.**

**Remember to tell who you want in each house from the first year list.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Sorry I have not updated for a long time I have been really busy.**

**By the way the Mac Tire only take students for 2 years then the house disappears when all the students graduate. The house can disappear for up to 400 years. Also, only the Alpha of the house wears gold.**

_Italics=_**Sorting Hat The tables were set up like this**

underline=**translation from foreign language Teachers -**

_**Bold underlined italics=**_**mind link Students **

**I am going to start off at the sorting.**

* * *

**No Ones P.O.V.**

All the 2nd years and up where seated at there tables, but for the Mac Tire just the 2nd years.

Everyone was excited for the Sorting, especially all the Mac Tires because this is their last year of getting new students.

(A/N: From left to right Ravenclaw, Huflepuff, Gryfindor and Slytherin. But the Mac Tire the level right above the door the chairs and table where like the teachers. To get to that level you go up a set of stairs on either side of the hall, but when the student is sorted the sorting hat transports you up there.)

Dumbledore stood up to make a quick announcement so everyone stopped talking and looked at him.

"I am only going to make a quick announcement, as most of you know this is the last year that the Mac Tire are taking students into their house, so ádh mór" he said

"Abbott, Hannah" Professor McGonagall

**Hannah Abbot's POV**

I walked up to the school and sat down...

* * *

Sorry it was not that long but I really need to update my other stories.


	4. NOTICE PLEASE READ

So some of my stories have been getting criticized I would like everyone to review and tell me if want me to continue the stories.

Also I would like to tell everyone that if you don't like the stories then don't read them and this is my fan fiction stories so I can do what I want with them.


End file.
